5-Yr. Kimiversary
Talk to Simon and Maria at Brew Palms in Hollywood *** 5-Yr. Kimiversary Story *** |level = Level 7 |location = The Brew Palms, Hollywood |rewards = +48, +24 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = KK Society Event}} It's the fifth anniversary of the Kim Kardashian Hollywood game, so there are lots of reasons to celebrate this weekend! You'll receive a call from your agent, Simon Orsik, who's very excited to kick off the celebrations and has lots of ideas. He invites you to meet up with him and your publicist, Maria Holmes, at The Brew Palms in Hollywood to think up great ways to celebrate. Travel to Hollywood and swipe right until you see The Brew Palms. Tap the golden wine glasses icon to enter. Inside, you'll find Simon and Maria in a deep discussion. One of Simon's ideas is to recreate one of Kim Kardashian's most memorable magazine covers to celebrate the game, but both Maria and you don't feel too great about that. Maria suggests meeting with Kim herself to ask her how she wants to celebrate. The problem is, however, that Kim is nowhere to be found! The best way to track Kim down seems to be to attend a meeting of her fan-club, the Kim Kardashian Society. Simon is able to score you an invite to a wine tasting the fan-club is hosting. This will finish the goal and unlock the next one, KK Society Event. After the meeting has wrapped, you can talk to Simon and Maria and hear a little about how their lives are going. Dialogue Simon's Call= '''2 The LA smog? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' The excitement around the 5-year anniversary of Kim's phone game! Maria and I are having a spirited debate on how to celebrate it. I hate to brag, but my ideas are LITE! '''2 No, but the marine layer is particularly nasty today. I'm talking about the excitement around the 5-year anniversary of Kim's phone game! Maria and I are having a spirited debate on how to celebrate it. I hate to brag, but my ideas are LITE! |Your Dialogue #2 = 3''' I think you mean lit. '''4 What are your ideas? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 3''' Yes, lit, of course. Suffice to say, roofs will be raised, and everyone's phones will be off their hooks! Why don't you join Maria and me? '''4 Contour kits for men. Kim's favorite songs recorded on 8-track tapes. Commemorative lower back tattoos. Are those ideas gold or what? |Your Dialogue #3 = 3''' Sure. '''4A Solid gold! 4B I'd say bronze. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 3''' Terrific! We've set up a free-flowing idea zone at Brew Palms in Hollywood. '''4A I'm glad you think so - I've been craving external validation. Why don't you join Maria and me? We've set up a free-flowing idea zone at Brew Palms in Hollywood. 4B Bronze? You have exceedingly high standards, and it's one of the many things I respect about you. Why don't you join Maria and me? We've set up a free-flowing idea zone at Brew Palms in Hollywood. |Your Dialogue #4 = 3''' On my way. '''4A & 4B Sure, see you soon.}} |-| Brainstorming Session= '''2 I don't know... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' & '''2 Simon, you're leaving out a rather important fact. It would be the three of us posing with our naked behinds, not Kim. |Your Dialogue #3 = Uh, got any other ideas? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = We have a ton, actually. What we really need is Kim's opinion. The thing is, we're having the hardest time tracking her down. |Your Dialogue #4 = Can I help? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I think you can. If anyone knows where Kim is, it's Ernest Hemming. He runs a bougie Kim fan club called The Kim Kardashian Society. They're hosting a wine and cheese event at Panino in a few hours. |Your Dialogue #5 = Simon, can you get me invited? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Consider it done. I'm sure Ernest would be thrilled to have Kim's BFF in attendance. Best of luck in your quest to find Kim. |Your Dialogue #6 = Thanks.}} |-| After the Meeting= Category:Special Events